


Never Have I Ever

by QuantumDarkness



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But only if you squint, Cute, Don't blink or you'll miss it, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sleepovers, gay af, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumDarkness/pseuds/QuantumDarkness
Summary: To improve their ability to act like a proper team, Karasuno had to do team building exercises, which included having a sleepover once a week. And apparently playing Never Have I Ever, because, you know, they're teenagers.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Loosly based off of this sleepover AU:
> 
> "Person C: Okay, A, you’re up!  
> Person A: All right. Never have I ever kissed someone  
> Person B: *bursts through wall*  
> Person B: I can change that"

"This is dumb." Tsukishima muttered, walking home with Yamaguchi trailing behind him. "Why do we have to have a sleepover? We're not children anymore..."

Yamaguchi shrugged, trying to think of something that would convince Tsukishima to go. He couldn’t think of anything. "Well, we _do_ need to work on getting along a little better, don't you think, Tsukki? It would make us stronger..."

Tsukishima scoffed, kicking a pebble out of the way with his foot. "I guess. But aren't there better ways to do it?"

"Like what?" Yamaguchi offered. Tsukishima continued to stare off into the distance as they walked, not making an effort to argue. "C'mon, it can't be _that_ bad. I mean, at least you'll have me, right?"

Tsukishima nodded, sighing as if defeated. "Yeah. At least I'll have you."

\---

Saturday soon approached, and the team was loading onto a bus that would take them to the hotel they were staying at. Yamaguchi followed behind Tsukishima, wanting to sit with him before anyone else could. It's not that he liked Tsukishima, it was just so nobody would try to annoy the blonde. Or at least, that's what he tried to tell himself.

Tsukishima was actually happy that Yamaguchi sat with him, because the shorter boy would only be himself around Tsukishima. He would start telling a story, getting all animated and using his hands, going on and on about whatever came to mind. It was one of Tsukishima's favorite things in the world, and no matter what the other boy was talking about, Tsukishima listened intently, hanging on to every word as if it was the most important thing to him.

\---

Soon, they were at the hotel, and it was divided into three rooms: the girls, the adults, and the team members. Here they were, laying on the floor, practically on top of one another, and Hinata sits up suddenly.

"I can't sleep," He whines. "Oh, I know! We should play a game!"

"Oi, lay back down dumbass." Kageyama scolds, glaring at him.

"No, I kind of agree with Hinata, a game would be fun. We _are_ having a sleepover, after all. Besides, I'm not really tired." Nishinoya says, sitting up as well.

"Yeah! Everyone that wants to play, sit in a circle." Tanaka instructs.

Yamaguchi sat in the circle, and Tsukishima couldn't let him play by himself, so he joined as well. It was Hinata, Nishinoya, Asahi, Tanaka, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Suga (to make sure they don't misbehave, so that Daichi can get some sleep for once).

"Okay, we're going to play Never Have I Ever." Hinata explained. "Just say something you haven't done, it's pretty simple."

Hinata started. "Hmm... never have I ever gotten an A on a test!"

"Big surprise there..." Tsukishima snickered. A warning glance from Suga shut him up pretty quickly.

"Okay, my turn!" Nishinoya said, pausing to think. "Never have I ever had a pet. Okay, Asahi. You're up."

"Uhh... never have I ever been outside of Japan, I guess."

Now it was Tanaka's turn. "Never have I ever... been with a guy!" He laughed, glancing over at Ennoshita sleeping.

Everyone's eyes fell on Yamaguchi, and he took a deep breath. "Never have I ever, um, k-kissed anyone." He whispered, barely loud enough for them to hear. All of their eyes widened and it was silent as they all just stared at Yamaguchi.

The silence was broken by Tsukishima clearing his throat, drawing attention from Yamaguchi's blushing face. "So, it's my turn now, correct? Well then, never have I ever-" He paused, biting his lip. "Never have I ever been with a female."

Out of the corner of his eye, Tsukishima saw a small smile playing on Yamaguchi's lips. While everyone was still giggling about his confession, Yamaguchi leaned over and kissed him. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to make Tsukishima's heart race.

"I guess I need to think of a new one, huh?" Yamaguchi laughed, smiling at him.


End file.
